Magic
RPing with Magic Within the RP, RPC's may have more than one form of magic. However, in order to keep things even and less overpowered, per character if they know more than one form of magic, we only allow two master level magic types. One mid-level. Anything else is basic low skill. What is magic? : The power bound in a spell formula may be used for healing, teleportation, destruction, creating illusions, or altering forms. Thanks to magic, it is also possible to create magical glyphs and amulets. : The power used to cast spells is drawn from the elements. Fire is the best but simultaneously most dangerous elemental source. Mages who specialize in the magic of fire often achieve great power but they pay a price for it: as fire addicts, they often suffer burns or even die engulfed in flames. The essence of fire becomes their essence, which makes them vulnerable to water and so on and so forth. : Mage Breakers Mage-Breakers '''are individuals with the ability to inhibit connections to magic within a certain range around them ultimately rending magic users defenseless and dispelling all magic. These individuals are former mages that have decided to completely cut their connection to use magic in order to create such powerful anti-magical fields. Most weren't very strong mages to begin with and felt this was their only way to truly be useful. But the more powerful of a mage that cuts off his ties to magic, the more powerful of a field they can create. Branches of Magic Throughout the Pveth universe, there are many types branches of magic, with mages usually having more natural affinity for one area and thus study more extensively, though they can have skills in another. Some forms of magic is considered taboo and have been banned by certain mage organizations. "-kinesis" ending involves physical manipulation of given element (like inflaming objects with pyrokinesis or moving them around with telekinesis), while "-mancy" generally refers to comunication with and interpretion of it (like learning on the people through stars via pyromancy or forcing the dead to speak through necromancy). '''DISCLAIMER: Divination magics, ‘-mancy’ magics, and other magics that allow a user to discover or gain knowledge is controlled by GM’s to prevent anything overpowered. Mind-based Magic The user is able to perform a form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats with nothing but their mind. * Telekinesis User can influence, manipulate, and move objects or matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many magics that are based on controlling or manipulating and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control just about anything within the first stages of magic’s negative effects. Air-based Magic The user is able to perform a form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats through wind and air. * Aerokinesis The user can create, shape, and manipulate air. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed from it, making it invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. * Aeromancy User can employ a method to provide help to a problem at hand or knowledge on a person or thing via vision, by using the wind currents as a focus. The user can use any source of wind as a way to see visions or insights of time. When the winds are dissipated, a user cannot properly see a vision. May require time and concentration to make a vision as well. Earth-based Magic The user is able to perform a form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats through earth and rock. * Geokinesis User can create, shape, and manipulate earth and earthen elements including most solid objects, specifically minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state ( boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, and such. Like most magics, it depends upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. Controlling and manipulating large earth-made masses (large boulders, mountains, etc.) is near impossible without heightening the negative effects of magic. Even the most mastered users risk losing their life or decay. * Geomancy User can employ a method to provide help to a problem at hand or knowledge on a person or thing via vision, by using earth as a focus. When the earth is disrupted, a user cannot properly see a vision. If the user is nowhere near the earth, they won't be able to utilize the visions. As well, it may require time and concentration for a vision. * Chlorokinesis Chlorokinesis is the ability to mentally and/or physically summon and manipulate plants and vegetation. The person with the ability can control and manipulate wood, roots, fruits and vegetables, and flowers, even moss found in natural field or habitat. The larger the plantation, whether producing or manipulating it creates greater exhaustion on the user. The user is not able to manipulate dead plants. For instance, if a table is made of wood, the user will not be able to manipulate it. Water-based Magic The user is able to perform a form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats through water. * Hydrokinesis The user can create, shape, and manipulate water or even something like a vapor or steam. User is unable to create water, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. Nor can they control something like the water in another’s blood. Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (ponds, lakes, seas, oceans) is near impossible without heightening the negative effects of magic. Even the most mastered users risk losing their life or decay. * Hydromancy User can employ a method to provide help to a problem at hand or knowledge on a person or thing via vision, by using water as a focus. The user can use any source of water as a way to see visions or insights of time. When the water is disrupted, a user cannot properly see a vision. If the user is nowhere near water, they won't be able to utilize the visions. Requires time and concentration to make a vision. Fire-based Magic The user is able to perform a form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats through fire. * Pyrokinesis User can create, shape, and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the colour of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Control, discipline, forethought, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. * Pyromancy User can employ a method to provide help to a problem at hand or knowledge on a person or thing via vision, by using fire as a focus. The user can use any source of fire as a way to see visions or insights of time. Disrupting or putting out the fire affects the vision. Using Pyromancy as a means is very dangerous as many times if the user doesn’t have high skill or control, the fire will very well envelop its user. Other forms of Magic * Astromancy Also known as astrology, Astromancy a type of magic based on the divination of the stars. Such magic is usually used to track down people in a delimited area. To achieve the operation, the mage or the astrologer must know hour and date of birth of the subject and possibly have anything that belonged to him (like hair, feces or urine). The more these elements, the greater the chance of success. * Biokinesis The user is able to perform a form of magic that allows them to utilize biology. Generally, biokinesis is used to change a person physically. Whether it be something like hormones, eye colour or even something more physically drastic. It could also be used to mangle a person. Some changes aren't always permanent and require regular treatment. However for larger changes for more permanency, whether it's to mangle a person or change them willingly, takes a lot of energy and can physically harm the user, due to the negative effects of magic. Destruction or loss of biological entity could mean loss of magic. * Ceraunoscopy User can employ a method to provide help to a problem at hand or knowledge on a person or thing via vision, by using thunder and lightning as a source. Technically another form of Aeromancy. If there is only light thunder and lightning, a vision could be difficult to perceive. * Cleromancy A form of sortition, casting of lots (such as dice), in which an outcome is determined by means that normally would be considered random, such as the rolling of dice, but are sometimes believed to reveal the will of a god, or other supernatural entities. * Divination Divination is a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. Divination can be achieved by communicating with the supernatural (i.e. gods, demons, spirits, nymphs) or by reading certain patterns. All methods take time and space for the ritual and most times will require certain components. * Goetia By meditating on the failures of his past, the user hopes to gain power over forces within that led to breakdowns or incidents of outright abuse. This introspection is not an easy or pleasant practice and is not without risk. When a goetic mage fails to conquer his own weakness, he may unleash his inner demons on the world. As a result, most practitioners of Goetia are rigorously self-controlled and prone to long psychological evaluations of their own mind in order to minimize the dangers. * Ictiokinesis The user can create a field of absolute light that can blind temporarily, in some extreme cases, possibly even blind permanently. Some users can even enchant an object either permanently or temporarily to shed light. The user is generally also able to control the colour, intensity, and radius the light sheds, though the larger the area and the brighter the light, the bigger of a toll it will take. * Necromancy The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, and/or souls for good, evil or neither. They can also communicate with the deceased for the purpose of divination, discover hidden knowledge or even to speak to a lost loved one. Some Necromancers can summon apparitions as well. However, in order to raise a deceased person from the dead, the necromancer themselves will die due to the negative effects of magic. Even then, there is a good chance this will not work. * Restoration Restoration magic allows the user to heal others, including plants, animals, or other living organisms. The user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing. However, there is a great cost to this. The main component is the user’s energy source, so to speak. In order to heal another, it will exceedingly harm the user, the negative effects of magic accelerated. The greater the heal, the more harm to the user. * Tyromancy A form of magical divination which features the use of cheeses and their gradual maturing. Different aspects such as the depth of the cheese, the type of mold, and the scent, can help predict different things. Other common practices involves melting two types of cheese together and asking a question whilst doing so. Whether this actually works or not is hard to say as most people don’t seem to take its users seriously. Banned Magic ⁽ᴺᵒ ᵉˣᶜᵉᵖᵗᶦᵒⁿˢ⁾ * Telepathy * Telempathy * Oneiromancy Negatives of Magic Despite the beliefs of many, the persecution of magic is not superstitious nor is it jealousy. In fact, the use of magic has proven to have adverse natural effects on the user and anyone the magic is used on. A constantly exposed presence to magical entities is dangerous and corrupting. Turning regular men into shells of themselves. Extended Magic Use The extended use of magic can be repaired by resisting the urge to use it for an extended period of time until it reaches a certain point that is widely known as the point of no return. Constant use is dangerous, not to mention reckless that can affect those around you as much as it can yourself. Stage One - Exhaustion Whether it's a battle of magic, the constant use of it for other means, the first step is always exhaustion. One would feel the weight of the world on their shoulders, to put it to a modern equivalent. It would be like having just ran a marathon at full speed. Stage Two - Weakness Your body grows weaker. Regular physical activities become difficult. Even lifting light objects can be incredibly strenuous to a magical user in stage two. On top of this, their immunity is dwindled making them prone to catch diseases and even the common cold could be deadly. Stage Three - Addiction Your body begins to crave magic. To ignore its needs makes you sick, irritable and generally a difficult person to deal with. Equivalent to heroin withdrawals. Stage Four - Physical Decay Your body begins to decay. Flesh turning to rot. Maggots may even make their home in these decayed areas. The more you continue to use, the more you decay. After decay has set foot, you have passed the line. While you can stop the use of magic to prevent further decay, you cannot repair the decay that has taken hold. Stage Five - Mental Decay Continued use results in dementia like affects. This can make you mentally unstable and dangerously so. Stage Six - Death Your body destroys itself. In its entirely. Your very form will melt away in excruciating pain. In most cases, it's that simple. In others, it could be incredibly violent. Constant use of fire magic may results in a complete explosion. Doing damage to those around you. Those who dwell in the magics of life and death feel these affects much worse than anyone else. The stages occur more quickly and as a result, they are dangerous paths to take.'' '' Direct Contact To those who are consistently contacted with magic can have equally disastrous results but of course it has its benefits. Stage one - Euphoria / Intoxication To be touched with magic can be a beautiful feeling. You feel intoxicated on a magical level. The weight of the world gone.' Stage Two - Addiction' At a certain point, either the weak of mind right away or those that have been touched by it constantly, they become addicted. They crave the feeling. To miss out on it hurts them, and they do everything they can to try and find it. Stage Three - Decay Unlike magic users, decay is universally both mental and physical and done at a much escalated pace. They become ghouls in a sense. Sensitive to life and dangerous, with no remorse for human life.' Stage Four - Death' Again, death occurs. Usually in a violent manner of complete meltdowns.